1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for fabricating an n-type carbon nanotube device and, more particularly, to a method characterized in that thermal annealing and plasma-enhanced chemical vapor-phased deposition (PECVD) are employed to form a non-oxide gate layer on a carbon nanotube device. Therefore, the inherently p-type carbon nanotube can be used to fabricate an n-type carbon nanotube device with reliable device characteristics and high manufacturing compatibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the nanotechnology era, it is an important issue to develop a carbon nanotube (CNT) logic device. Inherently, a carbon nanotube transistor exhibits p-type characteristics at room temperature.
Richard Smalley et al. have disclosed a conventional technique in “Chemical doping of individual semiconducting carbon-nanotube ropes” (Physical Review B, Vol. 61, No. 16), in which potassium ions are implanted into the carbon nanotube so as to provide sufficient electrons such that the carbon nanotube exhibts n-type characteristics. However, this method is not compatible with the state-of-the-art semiconductor manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is need in providing a method for fabricating an n-type carbon nanotube device, in which the p-type carbon nanotube exhibits n-type characteristics at room temperature and the method is compatible with the state-of-the-art semiconductor manufacturing process.